The Amazing Agent of SHIELD
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Peter Parker no se convierte en un súper héroe sino en un agente de SHIELD bajo las órdenes de Nick Fury y con Jessica Drew como su mentor. Comicverse. Parejas no definidas.
1. Loss of Inocence

.

* * *

**Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi nuevo proyecto. A diferencia de mi otra historia centrada de Peter Parker como súper héroe al estilo clásico y con crossover en esta ocasión no habrá nada de eso. Aquí Peter será un agente de SHIELD con todo lo que eso conlleva y será pura y exclusivamente en el universo Marvel.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste y cualquier duda, ya saben, la mensajería privada es su amiga.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, lugares y demás pertinencias de Marvel no me pertenece, solo la trama de esta historia. Mi propósito es solo para diversión.**

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

.

"**The Amazing Agent of SHIEL****D"**

.

'Issue 00'

'Loss of Inocence'

.

_'09/05/2014'_

.

* * *

**XXXXXX**

* * *

**A** simple vista no aparentaban más que cualquier otra familia tipo de clase media viviente de los suburbios de la enorme ciudad de Nueva York. Eran tres personas en total y parecían llevar una vida plena tal como sus rostros se mostraban mientras caminaban tranquilamente. Un hombre y su esposa, ambos acompañados por un niño. El niño llevaba la más grande de las sonrisas como si nada más en el mundo importara, lo cual a esa edad y en esas circunstancias. Sin embargo y especialmente con ellos, las apariencias engañan. Aunque el niño lo ignoraba por completo, tanto el hombre como la mujer eran agentes del gobierno de los Estados Unidos. La cuestión es que tampoco acababan allí las cosas. Ellos pertenecían a la mundialmente conocida Agencia de Espionaje y Defensa del País abreviadamente llamada con cariño o desdén, dependiendo del caso, SHIELD. Aquél que conociese la situación, sabía de inmediato que no se trataba de cualquier cosa ni mucho menos de algo menor.

El hombre se llama Richard Parker y sus obligaciones para la organización SHIELD consistía principalmente en el departamento de ciencias y tecnologías. A decir verdad, Richard podía considerarse uno de los tantos personajes sobresalientes que pululaban en SHIELD a instancias principalmente del Director. Varios inventos manufacturados por su cerebro se volvieron un rutina de uso para quienes lo habían contratado poco tiempo después de graduarse en la Universidad Empire State. Richard Parker vio en aquella ocasión la grandísima oportunidad de su vida y por supuesto no iba a desaprovecharla. Para Richard supuso un acondicionamiento perfecto en la organización y sus talentos le permitieron rápidas promociones que incluso impresionaron al actual Director de SHIELD: el legendario General Nick Fury, héroe de guerra. También impresionaron al jefe de su departamento Henry Pym quien lejos de mostrarse envidioso, pudo observar en su más novato subordinado un compañero de creación estupendo y con el que simplemente congeniaba para llevar a cabo las ideas más radicales, aunque dentro de los parámetros establecidos por SHIELD.

En tanto que para Richard, también cada vez que podía, agradecía tanto el hecho de encontrase en SHIELD y con Pym, sobretodo por sus indirecta participación que lo llevó a conocer a la joven Mary Fitzaptrick, la que sería el amor de su vida y futura esposa y madre de su hijo. Mary en ese entonces trabajaba como la ayudante principal de laboratorio en la sección de Biología y Recursos Ambientales de la Organización. Maria Trovaya, por ese entonces esposa de Henry Pym. Maria recordaba como en una ocasión había invitado a la chica irlandesa a que la acompañase a conocer a su esposo y como Richard se encontraba allí, el encuentro fue inevitable pero para nada extraño ya que la atracción cuasi instantánea entre ellos surgió. A partir de ese momento, cada vez que se podía, se permitían pasar el tiempo juntos y formando así una firme relación que sobrevivió largas jornadas laborales, ataques terroristas perpetrados por HYDRA y por IMA o incluso tener que mentirle a sus parientes debido a que sus trabajos manejaba prácticamente con información clasificada.

Para Mary Fitzpatrick, huérfana desde los 15 años no suponía problema alguno. Su madre había muerto tras parirla y su padrastro la dejaría tras sufrir un ataque al corazón en el mismo día de su quinceavo cumpleaños. A partir de ese momento, Mary nunca había vuelto a festejar su cumpleaños, rito que dejaría de suceder cuando conoció Richard y por supuesto a instancias de Maria. Esa mujer podía ser muy persuasiva cuando quería.

Mary siempre consideró su origen algo extraño desde el momento de la revelación en que William Fitzpatrick no era su padre biológico. Luego él le habló de cómo conoció a su madre Gayle Rogers pero ni siquiera William sabía quien era el padre de la beba a la que esperaba, solo que murió en la guerra y ella decidió seguir con su vida y no volvió a tratar el tema. Poco antes de su nacimiento optaron por mudarse a Irlanda cuando se formalizó la relación y ya establecidos en Dublin, fue que se casaron y esperaron ansiosamente el nacimiento de Mary. Gayle moriría en el parto y William la criaría en la finca. Mary se graduaría con honores en biología y se unió a SHIELD cuando regresó a los Estados Unidos para averiguar la identidad de su padre. Justamente este punto consistía principalmente para que ella aceptase trabajar en SHIELD. A día de hoy el General Nick Fury le debía una respuesta. A día de hoy, Mary Parker no sabía quien era su padre y dado el pertinente hecho que estaba a punto de ocurrir, nunca se sabría. En cuanto a Peter, la incógnita seguiría por un tiempo.

Para Richard la cuestión fue un poco más difícil cuando tuvo que enfrentar a su hermano mayor Benjamin y a su reciente esposa May Reilly. Hubo un tiempo por el que no se hablaron. Sin embargo la boda pudo curar esa vieja herida y se reconciliaron a pesar de la intromisión de los borrachines de SHIELD durante la recepción en su boda. Para algunos fue un día épico. Para May Reilly fue algo de muy mal gusto.

Tanto Richard como Mary sonreían pícaramente al recordar ese día.

Pero había un hecho que marcaría para siempre sus vidas y fue el descubrir el embarazo de Mary. Peter Benjamin Parker fue una bendición. Una que sin saberlo lo disfrutarían solo por unos ocho años y ese día acababa de llegar.

A todo eso, Peter Parker, el pequeño niño caminaba alegremente sosteniendo a cada uno de sus padres con cada mano y con una sonrisa de cara a cara que demostraba lo feliz con la situación en la que se encontraba.

El pequeño niño había sido recompensado por su padre con una salida al cine luego de finalizar como el primero en su promoción. Ya se había hecho tarde y habían perdido un poco la noción del tiempo pero no importaba; ellos se encontraban apenas a unas pocas cuadras de su hogar que pensaron simplemente que terminaría en un día normal más para ellos. Al menos cuando se trataba de vacaciones.

Se podría decir que fueron descuidados, pero la ciudad siempre había sido tranquila para ellos, a pesar del extraño acrecentamiento de personas con poderes especiales o tecnología que lo ponían por encima del límite normal para el ser humano que nunca vieron a un simple ladrón que se dirigía a ellos.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

Herman Schultz, un intento de ingeniero industrial con un historial de fracasos kilométricos se acercó a ellos con el objetivo de robarles todos lo de valor que poseyesen en el momento. Los había visto por casualidad al salir del cine y creyó que por la forma de vestirse debían de ser acaudalados. Es entonces cuando Herman se decidió y no perdió tiempo. Les cortó el paso a sus víctimas. Para su suerte la calle se encontraba vacía y a nadie le parecía importarle una mierda lo que allí fuese a pasarle.

Mary envolvió a su hijo en sus brazos para protegerlo del inesperado ladrón que los apuntaba con su pistola lista para disparar.

Richard se interpuso delante de ellos para cubrirlos e intentó decirle algo. Sin embargo, nunca lograría hacerlo. Herman disparó a quemarropa y Richard Parker encontró su muerte antes de desplomarse en el suelo. Tres disparos certeros directo al pecho acabaron con su vida. Mary gritó de pena y comenzó a llorar histéricamente mientras que Peter simplemente se quedó congelado.

Herman se impacientó cada vez con el correr de los segundos y trató de mascullar algo que nadie más escuchó o le importó. Luego se acercó al niño y lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza hasta dejarlo desmayado pero no sin dejarle de apuntar todo el tiempo hasta que perdiese la conciencia. Luego giró simplemente su cabeza para encontrarse cara a cara con la mujer.

"Dame el dinero si no quieres que el niño muera". Herman no recibió respuesta alguna.

"Hazlo ahora". El grito solo se respondió en forma de llanto.

"Maldita mujer". Herman abandonó la posición de amenaza contra Peter y se dirigió hacia ella con pasos muy lentos.

"Por favor no mates a mi hijo". Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Mary Parker pronunciaría en vida.

"No te preocupes preciosura, no acostumbro a matar mocosos". Tras esa respuesta, Herman disparó dos impactos de bala que se incrustaron en la frente. Mary Parker murió segundos después de ser atacada con la pistola.

Herman Schultz se acercó y revisó los cadáveres. Tras unos pocos minutos se llevó casi cuatrocientos dólares, dos relojes muy valiosos y dos teléfonos celulares que más tarde se descubrirían que estaban codificados de alguna manera e impedían su utilización, por lo que tuvo la necesidad de botarlos a la basura.

Herman no se volteó para observar a la desecha familia que desangraban sobre la vereda por lo que nunca reparó en que el pequeño niño cuyo futuro lo transformaría en el misterioso vigilante autodenominado Spider-Man ya tenía grabada para siempre la cara del asaltante y juraría esa misma noche hacer algo al respecto.

Peter Parker tardó unos segundos en recuperarse y fue entonces que descubrió a su madre asesinada de la misma manera que su padre. Por alguna razón, el delincuente ni se había molestado con él. Seguramente supuso que al ser un pequeño niño, no representaría problema alguno pero ahora se encontraba solo y a pesar de estar sangrando y que a nadie más le importe su situación, decidió realizar su juramento. Un juramento de nunca más y realizar todo en su poder para evitar que estas tragedias sucediesen. Peter Parker sería alguien importante que velaría por la seguridad de los inocentes e impondría la justicia hacia los criminales.

Con los ojos duros y rojos de lagrimar fue como una adolescente, de dieciocho años quien venía tonteando con su novio en el teléfono móvil, lo halló. La chica, de una belleza propia de su edad y de radiante impostura quedó paralizada de la sorpresa ante el horror que había descubierto pero no perdió el tiempo. Llamó a la policía y espero a que llegaran para contarles la situación.

La chica trató de consolar a Peter con un abrazo maternal.

La policía tardaría unos ocho minutos en aparecer.

* * *

**XXXXX**

**FIN**

**XXXXX**

* * *

**Bueno, esto es todo por ahora así que espero que les haya gustado.**

**En el próximo capítulo, comenzará la carrera de Peter como agente de SHIELD.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

**Saludos y buen fin de semana para todos.**

* * *

.


	2. Secret Empire: First

.

* * *

**Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi nuevo proyecto. A diferencia de mi otra historia centrada de Peter Parker como súper héroe al estilo clásico y con crossover en esta ocasión no habrá nada de eso. Aquí Peter será un agente de SHIELD con todo lo que eso conlleva y será pura y exclusivamente en el universo Marvel.**

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les guste y cualquier duda, ya saben, la mensajería privada es su amiga.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, lugares y demás pertinencias de Marvel no me pertenece, solo la trama de esta historia. Mi propósito es solo para diversión.**

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

.

"**The Amazing Agent of SHIEL****D"**

.

'Issue 01'

'Secret Empire: First'

.

Creado, finalizado y editado

'18/05/2014'

.

* * *

**XXXXXX**

* * *

**H**elmut Zemo observaba tranquilamente como su prisionera dormitaba en la celda que a partir de los últimos tres meses se convirtió en su nuevo hogar.

Zemo era en realidad el líder de un grupo terrorista llamado Secret Empire, cuya base secreta de organizaciones se encontraba en Sudamérica, generalmente dentro de la selva brasileña llamada Amazonas cuando la misión a realizar era muy importante. Por el contrario, para sus operaciones diarias utilizaban la base ubicada en Argentina.

Zemo albergaba un sentimiento de odio contra los Estados Unidos. La razón se remontaba a la segunda guerra mundial cuando su abuelo Heinrich, el por entonces Baron Zemo apoyaba al régimen nazi y a su líder Adolf Hitler en la conquista de sus enemigos. Los objetivos de su abuelo era crear armamentos y soldados especiales que sirvieran al Tercer Reich y la familia Zemo se enorgullecía de tamaña confianza.

Sin embargo, todo se vino abajo. Hitler perdió, el Reich fue derrotado, la sagrada Alemania sucumbió y su abuelo Heinrich murió. Incluso el temible Red Skull se dice que pereció poco tiempo después de la guerra.

Lo único que quedó del orgullo de la organización fue el hizo de Heinrich, Hansel Zemo quien escapó a Suiza primero y a Suecia después donde vivió la suficiente hasta que se casó con una mujer de la localidad y tuvo un hijo.

Helmut aprendió todo sobre la historia familiar y juró que la restauraría a su vieja gloria destruyendo a los enemigos, en especial a los Estados Unidos. Lo único que lamentaba Helmut era que el desgraciado Capitán América, responsable principal de la muerte de su padre también había perecido.

La única satisfacción era poder tener su venganza contra Nick Fury, el hijo de Jack Fury y el otro gran responsable de la muerte de su padre. En una mejor perspectiva, Helmut veía con buenos ojos que los hijos de los que empezaron la guerra secreta, diriman las diferencias.

Helmut sabía que sería una misión muy difícil ya que Nick Fury no solo era un militar muy destacado, sino que además dirigía la organización de espionaje y seguridad más importante del mundo. SHIELD, dependiente de la ONU y con los mejores recursos para realizar lo que se le antoje, aunque claro, ninguno de esos agentes tenía las agallas para realizar su potencial.

A pesar de ello, Helmut Zemo tenía otros rivales en el caso de una probable victoria sobre SHIELD. Antiguamente, durante la segunda guerra mundial, cuando se creó SHIELD solo existía como contrapartida HYDRA, liderada por el Red Skull. Zemo sabía que su abuelo era el líder de los proyectos científicos de la organización, que Arnim Zola era el científico favorito tanto del Red Skull como de Adolf Hitler y que Wolfgang Von Strucker era el jefe de operaciones de campo.

Zemo sabía que tras la caída de Alemania, HYDRA sufrió un durísimo golpe y estuvo a punto de extinguirse. Sin su carismático líder, con su principal figura científica muerta y con Anrim Zola desaparecido, toda la responsabilidad recayó en el Baron Strucker quien peleó contra Nick Fury por muchos y legendarios años hasta que finalmente fue atrapado y puesto en la más importante prisión de alta seguridad a principios de los noventa.

Ese fue el segundo gran golpe que sufrió HYDRA y cuando todo el mundo creía que finalmente habían ganado, HYDRA resurgió bajo el mando de una despiadada mujer a la que denominaban Madame Hydra. Nadie sabía su verdadera identidad y eso no solo molestaba a Nick Fury, sino al propio Zemo también para sus planes.

Es por ello que decidió apartarse y crear el Secret Empire en un lugar alejado del mundo y operar con trabajo de hormiga hasta que todo estuviese listo. Zemo prefería que SHIELD e HYDRA se destruyeran el único con el otro. Sería algo sumamente satisfactorio.

Sin embargo, de eso suceder, las otras organizaciones importantes como AIM y The Hand quedarían en libertad de hacer lo que se plazca.

Helmut Zemo no sabía mucho de The Hand, salvo que eran una organización de asesinos ninja japoneses muy despiadados y que se remontaban a una era tan antigua que pocos podían precisar. No tenía ni idea de quien la lideraba pero si que se enfrentaban a una organización rival llamada The Chaste. Se decía que era la contrapartida de The Hand y venían combatiendo entre sí por muchos siglos.

La otra organización, Ideas Mecánicas Avanzadas era dirigida por Arnim Zola y su objetivo era la conquista del mundo a través de la ciencia y la tecnología. La definición para ellos era que son una molestia. Tal vez debería encargarse de ellos cuando estuviera listo.

De pronto, vio a su prisionera como se despertaba. Vaya suerte, a lo mejor después de todo este tiempo, finalmente tendría lo que estaba buscando, el proyecto Extremis,

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

La autora del proyecto Extremis era nada menos que la doctora Maya Hansen, una verdadera prodigio y que lamentablemente ya faltaba poco para entregarle a esos terrorista el trabajo de toda su vida. Ya había perdido toda esperanza y por ello continuaba viviendo día tras día trabajando lo más despacio posible ya que aún a pesar de todo, albergaba la idea de que alguien la iba a rescatar.

Por ello, se levantó, se aseó y se vistió. Por una situación extraña la imagen de Tony Stark, un antiguo amigo y colega de la Universidad vino a su mente. Cómo estaba de desesperada que incluso prefería que ese playboy que gustaba de jugar al héroe en una armadura mientras decía llamarse Iron Man se enterase de lo que sucediese y viniese a su rescate.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

Peter Parker miraba hacia el techo, aburrido en su día libre tras la misión donde desbarataron a Black Dagger. Black Dagger era una organización separatista de HYDRA que quería armar sus propios planes pero obviamente no contaban con los recursos, capacidad ni liderazgo para llevarlo a cabo. Sin embargo, para no dejar dudas, además de su equipo, Nick Fury envió a la legendaria Black Widow y su compañero Hawkeye para cumplir la misión.

El enemigo no tuvo oportunidad.

Peter Parker era tan solo un miembro de la célula de SHIELD encargada de las misiones. Sus poderes arácnidos le hacían ideal para las operaciones de campo. Además que su inteligencia e inventos aportaban excelentes resultados. Su nombre clave era Spider.

Los otros miembros del grupo eran Venom, Quake y Control.

Venom era nada más ni nada menos que su antiguo colega de la escuela Eugene Flash Thompson. Flash había decidido unirse a los marines tras la graduación y luego aparentemente llegó a la CIA donde también encontró el traje biológico que lo convertía en el Agente Venom. Con el arreglo entre agencias, Flash pasó a la órbita de Nick Fury y a formar parte del grupo de Peter desde entonces.

Nunca habían sido amigos pero aparentemente Flash maduró lo suficiente y ahora es más que una persona capacitada para realizar cualquier tarea militar.

Control era nada menos que Betty Brant, su misión era quedarse en la casa segura y proveer con todo lo necesario para la misión. Información, pertrechos, lo que sea. Betty era una chica inigualable en muchos casos. Tal vez por ello es que se sentí atraída hacia ella pero aún no había hecho ningún movimiento ya que no quería destruir la química del grupo ni generar problemas.

Quake era el nombre clave para Daisy Johnson, una joven mutante con poderes más que interesantes cuando tenían que derribar o enfrentar a muchos enemigos. Peter no sabía mucho de ella, excepto que venía muy recomendada por Nick Fury.

Finalmente el líder del grupo se llamaba Jessica Drew, aunque durante las misiones la llamaban Arachne. Una extraordinaria líder y agente que también poseía poderes de araña muy parecidos a los de Peter.

Jessica era la persona a la que más conocía. Lo hacía desde pequeño poco tiempo luego de perder a sus padres y se convirtió en su mentor tras descubrir sus habilidades especiales. Peter consideraba a Jessica como su hermana mayor y fuera del trabajo se comportaban como tal.

De pronto, Peter recibió un llamado de alerta de un reloj especial ubicado en su mano izquierda. Indicaba una reunión urgente en la sala de guerra de la casa segura y que probablemente había una emergencia o SHIELD tenía una misión importante para ellos.

Peter se levantó y se vistió enseguida para juntarse con sus compañeros.

Finalmente la misión contra el Secret Empire estaba a punto de empezar.

* * *

**XXXXX**

**FIN**

**XXXXX**

* * *

**Bueno, esto es todo por ahora así que espero que les haya gustado.**

* * *

**Como verán, tenemos la introducción del primer enemigo, el objetivo que desean y obviamente también un poco de información sobre los agentes que acompañan a Peter en el equipo.**

* * *

**También quiero agradecerles los reviews y los favoritos. Me alegra que haya gente que les guste.**

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo, continuará misión de Peter respecto al Secret Empire.**

* * *

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

* * *

**Saludos y buen fin de semana para todos.**

* * *

.


	3. Secret Empire: Second

.

* * *

**Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi nuevo proyecto. A diferencia de mi otra historia centrada de Peter Parker como súper héroe al estilo clásico y con crossover en esta ocasión no habrá nada de eso. Aquí Peter será un agente de SHIELD con todo lo que eso conlleva y será pura y exclusivamente en el universo Marvel.**

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les guste y cualquier duda, ya saben, la mensajería privada es su amiga.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, lugares y demás pertinencias de Marvel no me pertenece, solo la trama de esta historia. Mi propósito es solo para diversión.**

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

"**The Amazing Agent of SHIEL****D"**

.

'Issue 02'

'Secret Empire: Second'

.

_Creado, finalizado y editado_

_'09/07/2014'_

* * *

**XXXXXX**

* * *

**U**na semana antes de su secuestro, Maya Hansen vivía de la forma más normal que siempre deseo y que finalmente obtuvo. Ella siempre quiso ser una científica renombrada y el proyecto Extremis apuntaba a ello. El sueño de su vida que revolucionaría al mundo. Aunque claro de una manera diferente a la realizada por Tony Stark.

Hablando de Tony Stark, ahora que estaba en su sueño, prefería olvidar todo lo referente al playboy y sus juguetes de Iron Man. La relación entre ellos obviamente no había terminado de la mejor forma. Ella fue tan solo una chica más para él y él fue solo un medio para conseguir un fin.

No de la manera en que ella había esperado pero contenta que haya resultado bien. Después de todo, el reclutamiento por parte de Aldrich Killian supuso la oportunidad de su vida y ella aceptó dejando su vida atrás.

Se enfocó en su trabajo sin remordimiento alguno. 5 años de trabajo y esfuerzo sobrehumano valieron sus frutos. Finalmente Extremis estaba listo pero jamás pensó que saldría mal.

Maya no sabían como se habían enterado esos terroristas pero entraron y destruyeron todo.

Fue una verdadera masacre.

Ella estaba muy asustada y corrió a esconderse sin saber que estaba pasando.

Luego se enterarían.

El líder de los terroristas le informó que todos estaban muertos. Incluyendo su jefe Killian.

Ella se puso a llorar hasta que le dijeron la razón por la cual estaba viva.

El proyecto extremis había sido destruido completamente en Pharmacomp.

En su último esfuerzo, Aldrich destruyó todo.

Ahora Maya comprendía. Los terroristas querían que reconstruyera el trabajo de su vida.

Por suerte para ella, llevaría tiempo pero a la vez estaba desesperanzada. Muy probablemente creían que ella también estaba muerta a causa de la explosión.

De pronto recordó la propaganda televisiva sobre Iron Man y sonrió.

Tony Stark era la última persona a la que esperaba que le rescatase pero hay quienes dicen que la esperanza es lo último que debe perderse.

Maya Hansen no era una persona creyente pero si se salvaba de esta terrible situación y podía evitar que la organización terrorista pusiese sus manos en Extremis, definitivamente se convertiría en una.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

Jessica Drew era una de las agentes favoritas de Nick Fury en SHIELD.

Originalmente hija de unos científicos de HYDRA que experimentaron en ella para convertirla en una agente súperhumana al servicio de la organización terrorista que terminó traicionando a los mismos.

Jessica, al enterarse de la verdad adquirió una aversión extrema por sus padres que la usaron como arma. También detestaba a su mentora Ophelia Sarkissian y por ello cuando tuvo la oportunidad, se unió a SHIELD.

No fue fácil. SU encuentro con Nick Fury fue casi de casualidad. Ella tenía la misión de matarlo ya que el jefe de SHIELD era el principal obstáculo de HYDRA

Obviamente el fracaso no fue bienvenido en HYDRA y fue severamente castigada por ello.

Ella entonces decidió vengarse y sabotear la propia base de HYDRA y hacerles pagar por ello.

Irónicamente fue el mismo día que Nick Fury lideró un asalto a la base con el objetivo que capturar al Barón Strucker, lo cual fue un éxito a pesar que Madame Hydra lograse escapar.

La valía de Jessica hacia Fury se demostró cuando atacó a varios agentes de HYDRA que planeaban un escapar.

Fue allí cuando Fury decidió reclutarla y ella aceptó. A prueba, cuestión lógica.

Jessica fue una excelente adquisición y prontamente con sus poderes, entrenamiento e inteligencia ya podía realizar misiones peligrosas de SHIELD.

Luego de un tiempo, Jessica tuvo la misión más importante de su vida, la de entrenar a un chico huérfano llamado Peter Parker y servirle de mentora.

Ella dudó al principio. No sabía bien porque Fury la quería a ella en esa misión.

Poco tiempo después tendría su respuesta. Igual que ella, el joven Peter tenía poderes arácnidos. No exactamente iguales a los de ella pero bastantes parecidos.

Sin padres. Con poderes. Ellos con el correr del tiempo formarían un vínculo inigualable. Dejaron de ser mentor y alumno y pasaron a ser familia. Especie de hermana mayor y hermano menor.

Además que juntos eran implacables y formaban un excelente equipo.

Sin embargo, ya no era tiempo de recuerdos. Claro que no, era tiempo de trabajo.

Uno bien difícil. Esta vez tenían que viajar lejos. Hacerlo en silencio sin que los descubran y desmantelar una organización terrorista salida aparentemente de la nada.

El equipo especial de SHIELD había averiguado sobre el ataque a Pharmacomp y el secuestro de Maya Hansen.

Luego una serie de pistas los llevaban a Sudamérica donde los agentes locales de SHIELD informaban de un nuevo grupo que buscaba algo grande y que les recordaban a HYDRA en parte por como se manejaban.

Ni a Jessica ni a Coulson les agradaba la idea.

Sin embargo, Jessica lideraba al grupo de lanza anti terrorista de SHIELD y no tenía el lujo de rechazar la misión.

Finalmente repasó la poca información que tenía. No le gustaba. Necesitaban más.

Jessica decidió llamar a todo el grupo completo.

Spider, Control, Venom y Quake junto a ella tenían que prepararse para la misión.

* * *

**XXXXX**

**FIN**

**XXXXX**

* * *

**Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre, cualquier duda o sugerencia puedan preguntarme a través de la mensajería privada.**

* * *

**Como verán, el arco de Secret Empire contra Zemo y con el Extremis en juego apenas ha comenzado. Será un poquito largo el argumento pero tengo una idea de como desarrollarlo y solo espero poder cumplir las expectativas.**

* * *

**Un tema que me olvidé es acerca de los pairing. No está definido pero pueden esperar un triángulo Peter/Betty/Flash aunque seguramente algo más habrá. Este tema no lo tengo definido y prefiero que se vaya desarrollando a través de los capítulos sin forzar absolutamente nada.**

* * *

**Bien, entonces nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

**PD: Aquellos que sean de mi país (Argentina) les deseo un feliz festejo de la fecha patria de fundación.**

* * *

**Saludos a todos igualmente.**

* * *

**Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


End file.
